A wide variety of fiber-reinforced inorganic plates were proposed. There are known fiber-reinforced inorganic plates in which short fibers are randomly arranged as a reinforcing material, and those in which continuous fibers are oriented in one or two directions and layered (Annual Reports No. 29, p 81-88 and No. 30, p 57-68 issued from the Technical Research Laboratories, Kajima Corporation; and Japanese Patent Kokai Sho-59-138647.)
In fiber-reinforced inorganic plates, it is impossible to obtain a reinforcing effect corresponding to the strength of a reinforcing material unless adhesive strength between fibers as the reinforcing material and an inorganic material as a binding material is sufficient. This problem is particularly serious in a case where high strength reinforcing materials or fiber bundles are used. That is, when carbon fiber with a low strength such as 80 Kg f/mm.sup.2 is used in a form of short fiber monofilaments, it exhibits a reinforcing effect until broken by added tensile stress because the surface area of the fiber is large compared to its strength. Meanwhile, when fiber or fiber bundles with high strength are used, the fiber slips, so that a reinforcing effect corresponding to the intrinsic strength of the reinforcing fiber is not attained.
In order to overcome the above problem, it was proposed that continuous high-strength fiber is woven into a leno cloth in which nodes are strongly bound, and impregnated with a resin, which is then cured to obtain a network article and is embedded in cement mortar (Japanese Patent Kokai Sho-63-111045 and Sho-63-22636). However the best use is not yet made of the intrinsic tensile properties of the fibers of the cloth, such as tensile strength and elastic modulus in the above product.